What I See In The Mirror
by Silver Tabby Kitten
Summary: Doesn’t she know that when I look at the Mirror of Erised, I see her in my arms with a wedding ring on her finger and her stomach large with our child?/Doesn’t he know that when I look into the Mirror of Erised I see him with his arm around me...
1. The True Reflections

Greeting: Hello darlings, welcome any new reads on this site. (I know I have said this before, but I would like to give a little bit more background to you about myself.) I am Minerva Aurora, (My last name I will keep private.) and that truly is my name. My mother loved the name and my middle name was my grandmother's name. It is a tradition in my family that the eldest girl has the name Aurora as either the first of middle name. Aurora meaning "Goddess of Dawn" As you can tell, I am the eldest female in my immediate family's generation. The name Minerva means "Goddess of Wisdom." I certainly hope to live up to the name.

A/N: This shall be my first attempt at writing a story. Please bare with me, dears. I am not new at writing, for I have been writing before some of you young ones were born.

Summary: The idea for this story came to me as I was reading kissofdeath's story Doesn't She/He Know? I hope she does not mind that I am using this for a summary. "Doesn't she know that when I look at the Mirror of Erised, I see her in my arms with a wedding ring on her finger and her stomach large with our child?/Doesn't he know that when I look into the Mirror of Erised I see him with his arm around me with a golden band on his left hand and me with my stomach swollen with our child." Doesn't She/He Know? ~kissofdeath

Chapter One:

The Heart Won't Lie Nor Shall The Mirror

A lone figure strolls silently down the long winding corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The figure slowly turns the corner to come to a large wooden door. Under the person's breath they whisper, "Aloha Mora!" The door quietly opens. Inside the person walk straight to a talk mirror. Its rims are golden, and it is full length. As the image in the mirror clears it shows Albus Dumbledore.

"If only." Ablus stated as the image in the mirror changed to what he had always wanted the most. "Oh how I wish I could tell her my true feelings. She does not know how beautiful I think she is."

The next night another lone figure strolls down the long dark winding corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They turn to the same wooden door as the last person. Then they whisper the same charm. The door quietly opens to show the golden mirror of the night before. As the mirror clears it shows the image on a beautiful raven black haired woman. Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh how I wish it could be. That we could be." Minerva says as the image changes to her true wish. "He does not know. And sadly he can never know. He cannot know how much I love him. How much he means to me."

I am really new to this, so you all must tell me how this is. Also, please be nice about it. If you do not like it, please be kind about it. Thank you.

~STK

P. S.

I also wrote the chapter in my Scottish accent. Enjoy.  
~Minerva

**Whit Ah see in th' mirror **

**greeting: awrite darlings, welcome onie new reids oan thes site. ( Ah ken Ah hae said thes afair, but Ah woods loch tae gie a wee bit mair backgroond tae ye abit myself.) Ah am minerva aurora, (my lest nam Ah will keep private.) an' 'at truly is mah nam. mah mammy loo'd th' nam an' mah middle nam was mah grandmother's nam. it is a tradition in mah fowk 'at th' eldest lassie has th' nam aurora as either th' first ay middle nam. aurora meanin' "goddess ay dawn" as ye can teel, Ah am th' eldest female in mah immediate family's generation. th' nam minerva means "goddess ay wisdom." Ah certainly hiner tae bide up tae th' nam. **

**a/n: thes shaa be mah first attempt at writin' a story. **

**please baur wi' me, dears. Ah am nae new at writin', fur Ah hae bin writin' afair some ay ye yoong ones waur born. **

**summary: th' idea fur thes story cam tae me as Ah was readin' kissofdeath's story doesn't she/he ken? Ah hiner she disnae min' 'at Ah am usin' thes fur a summary. "doesn't she ken 'at when Ah swatch at th' mirrur ay erised, Ah see 'er in mah arms wi' a weddin' rin' oan 'er finger an' 'er stomach large wi' uir bairn?/doesn't he ken 'at when Ah swatch intae th' mirrur ay erised Ah see heem wi' his arm aroond me wi' a golden bain oan his left hain an' me wi' mah stomach swollen wi' uir bairn." doesn't she/he ken? ~kissofdeath **

**chapter one: the heart won't lie nur shaa th' mirror**

**a lain figure strolls silently doon th' lang windin' corridors ay hogwarts skale ay witchcraft an' wizardry. th' figure slowly turns th' corner tae come tae a large wooden duir. under th' person's breath they whisper, "aloha mora!" th' duir quietly opens. inside th' bodie donner straecht tae a gab mirrur. its rims ur golden, an' it is foo length. as th' image in th' mirrur clears it shows albus dumbledair. "if only." ablus stated as th' image in th' mirrur changed tae whit he hud aye wanted th' most. "oh hoo Ah wish Ah coods teel 'er mah true feelings. she disnae ken hoo bonnie Ah hink she is." **

**the next nicht anither lain figure strolls doon th' lang mirk windin' corridors ay hogwarts skale ay witchcraft an' wizardry. they turn tae th' sam wooden duir as th' lest bodie. 'en they whisper th' sam charm. th' duir quietly opens tae shaw th' golden mirrur ay th' nicht afair. as th' mirrur clears it shows th' image oan a bonnie raven black haired hen. minerva mcgonagaa. "oh hoo Ah wish it coods be. 'at we coods be." minerva says as th' image changes tae 'er true wish. "he disnae ken. an' sadly he can ne'er ken. he cannae ken hoo much Ah loove heem. hoo much he means tae me." **

**Ah am pure new tae thes, sae ye aw main teel me hoo thes is. also, please be braw abit it. if ye dinnae loch it, please be kin' abit it. thenk ye.**

**~stk**


	2. A New Generation

**Chapter Two:**

**Kiss The Girl**

A normal beginning of a new term at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus thought. Then the woman he had watched and admired from a far strolled in with all the new first year students. Her long wavy raven black hair in its usual tight bun. Her beautiful emerald green robes flowing as she glided down the entrance hall. No one had ever thought of Minerva McGonagall as beautiful, but Albus thought she was absolutely stunningly beautiful. Albus had always wished Minerva would think more highly of herself. She had never thought to be pretty. Albus knew better. Albus continued to stare at her as Minerva made her was towards the front of the great hall.

ADDIN AudioMarker 308 ADDIN AudioMarker 0 "Alright, all you first years please make an orderly line on the bottom step. Now, before we begin the sorting, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall said before Albus began to speak.

She soon started looking at each of her new students. She was trying so hard not to smile at them. They all looked so much like their parents. Now that the dark lord was no more, Harry and his friends could live relatively normal lives. The young children who used to get into mischief in the halls of Hogwarts now had their own children.

Albus Severus Potter look just like his father. Minerva had almost called him Harry when she first laid eyes on him. Minerva was so proud of her Godson. Ginny and Harry had asked her and Albus to be their son's Godparents. Both of them were thrilled. Ginny is now pregnant with twin girls.

Then there is Minerva Aurora Malfoy. Hermione and Draco had also asked Minerva to be Min's Godmother. Everyone called her Min or Minnie. She looked a lot like her mother, but she had her fat hers hair. She also had a personality like that of her mother. Hermione could not have been more excited to learn she was pregnant again last week. Draco has still not ceased his gloating.

And last bust not least there were the Weasley twins Brian Author and Serena Molly. They we the two Minerva was most worried about. They was constantly into trouble, just like their uncles. She could not help but notice that Luna and Ron made such a cute couple even when they were students. Both children had inherited the red hair. Luna is hoping for one this time around.

Yes indeed, her young little cubs were not little or cubs anymore. Now they were grown men and women. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all become Aurors and even Draco became and Auror, so he could spend more time with Hermione. That how ever did not last long. The positions of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Magical History. Now Harry was the DADA professor and Hermione was the MH professor. Minerva could not help but smile when Severus had to call "Potter" Harry of Professor Potter. Finally, the sorting hat's song had shaken Minerva from her thoughts.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth and take a seat. Then I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. Let us begin…" Minerva said as she looked over the scroll of names. And so the sorting went about as usual. All of the trio's children were sorted into Gryffindor just as expected. That made two, well four, very proud professors. Severus had already known where they would be sorted; he knew they would be Gryffindors. Their parents had expected nothing else. Even Draco wanted his daughter to be in Gryffindor. He knew Minerva would take good care of his little Minnie just like her own cub. Draco had really gotten to know Minerva better since he married Hermione. And so, the school year at Hogwarts had begun!


	3. Her Special Place

**Note: I felt bad for having such a short first chapter, so I am posting two chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three:**

**Her Special Place**

That Night…

Minerva was in her rooms getting ready to go to bed when she hear a knock on her door. She swiftly out on her robe and answered the door. Behind the door was Minnie; she looked scared and near tears. Minerva was still shocked when Minnie's arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist. Minerva did the only thing she could think to do. The normally proper and strict Professor McGonagall wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl.

"Oh, what is the matter lassie? … Come on Minnie, I can not help you unless you talk to me, dear heart." Minerva said in a sweet tone, so much unlike her normal strict and emotionless teaching voice. Finally Minnie spoke up.

"Oh Auntie Min, some of the kids were calling Mummy names! They said she was cold and cruel. They said she was hard to look at. They said she was the second worst teacher here! They were so mean!" Minnie said holding onto Minerva even tighter and crying. Minerva patted the girl on her back.

"Minnie, do not listen to those kid. Your mother is a beautiful woman inside and out. She is not cold nor cruel. She is sweet and caring. She is beautiful all the way around. Remember Minnie, peoples words can never change facts. And I know for a fact your mother is one of the best woman in the magical community! Are you alright now, my dear?" Minerva asked as she watched Minnie look down at her hands. Minnie looked up at her.

"Auntie Min, am I a terrible person for not wanting to tell my friends who my mummy is?" Minnie asked on the verge of new tears.

"No, no of course you are not terrible; you never could be. When you are ready you can tell them. If they are true friends, then they will except you no matter who your parents are, sweet heart." Minerva said then added, "Dear, how about we sit down for a cup of tea and warm milk and cookies, so we can talk just like old times." They did just that. They talked for what seemed like minutes to them, but in truth they talked for two hours. It was already 10:30!

"Oh dear, look at the time. Dear one, you need to get off to bed. Classes start tomorrow, and you have my class first thing; I do not want and will not stand for tardiness." Minerva said though she was smiling.

"Auntie Min, will I have to call you and Uncle Albie, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore like I call Mummy and Uncle Harry, Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter?" Minnie asked thinking about classes tomorrow. Her mother had told her that she was not supposed to call her "Mummy" during class.

"Yes, dear one, you must call me Professor McGonagall. And You must call Uncle Albie Professor Dumbledore." Minerva said smiling at the nickname Aldus had. When none of the children could pronounce Albus, they just said Albie. Another reason for Ablie was that Harry's son was also Albus, so you would know who you were talking about if you said Uncle Albie or Albus, well if you were a child.

"Alright, Professor McGonagall. … That still sounds odd." Minnie said. She would rather call Minerva Auntie Min.

"Do not worry about call me that in my private rooms, deary. When we are alone or in here, you mal call me Auntie Min, alright love?" Minerva smiled and hugged the girl one last time. "Alright, now you need to be off to bed. You mother would be furious if she knew I kept you from bed this late! Now off with you. Goodnight sweet heart." Minerva said as she kissed the girls head.

"I love you Auntie Min!" Minnie said hugging Minerva back.

"I love you too, sweet heart. Goodnight." Minerva said. Minnie left after that and went straight to bed.

For the second time that night Minerva started to get ready for bed and was again disrupted by a knock at her door. And for the second time she put on her robe to answer the door; there stood Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
